iWhat Happened
by FanofRomance6
Summary: Sam left 4 years ago when her mom got a job in Cali.They've been moving from state to state.But now they're back in Seattle.Will Sam come across some familiar faces? Will romances sprout?
1. Chapter 1

Hey fanfictioner's this is my first story so I hope you enjoy :)

Sam's P.O.V.

BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIII IIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

My hand shot out from under the covers and smashed….. I mean turned my alarm clock off. I removed myself from my covers and got out of bed. Today is my first day at a new school. My mother finally got her act together and this will be my third time this year I changed schools. But it's a good thing it's the beginning of a new school year and my mom won't be moving for 3 more years. And by then I will be out of high school. Oh, by the way I'm starting my freshmen year, and this time I don't want to be known as the bully or tough girl. This time I want to be the pretty or nice girl I'm tired of being feared.

I got out of bed and went to my closet, good thing I went shopping a few weeks ago. I got dressed in (outfit is on my profile) and went to school. My school is Seattle High School, SHS for short. Did I mention I'm back in Seattle; yep I left in the middle of 6th grade. That meant leaving Carly, Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer. I was devastated when I was told but I got over it. We kept in touch for a few months but I lost connection.

I got out of the house and into my bright blue convertible; I know you're thinking isn't she only 15, yes but my mom has connections. And with that I drove off, I stopped at D&D for a coffee. Soon enough I had arrived at the school parking lot people starred as I drove up. "Take a picture it'll last longer" I barked. I stepped out of the car and looked around a lot of these people looked familiar. Probably went to school with them in elementary. I sauntered through the front doors of the school and made my way to the office for my schedule. As I walked out of the office I bumped into someone and fell dropping my schedule. "I-I'm so s-sorry" I stuttered. "It's fine" I heard a guy's voice say. I looked up to see a boy with brunette hair, tanned skin, and milk chocolate brown eyes handing me my schedule. "Uh thanks" I said as I took the paper. The boy started to walk away when I called him back over to see if he could help me find my classes. "Sure" he replied. I handed him the paper at first he just scanned it but then he looked up at me in shock. "S-Sam?" he asked. "Yep that's my name" I said in a perky voice. "You don't remember me… I'm Freddie" he told me. "OOOOhhhhh I thought you looked familiar" great just great I bet Carly is here too.  
*******************************************************************

Chapter 1 down plz review so I know to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, sit back and enjoy!

* * *

Freddie's P.O.V.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Freddie-bear time to get up" my mother called through my room door. "I'm up" I told her sleepily. Today is mine, Gibby's, _and_ Carly's first day as freshmen. And before you ask about Sam, I haven't seen her since the day she left 4 years ago. I got dressed in (Freddie's outfit is on my profile). I left my house and walked across the hallway to Carly's apartment. "Hola senorita" I greeted Carly as I walked in. "Hey Freddie, you ready for school?" she asked me. "Si" I replied, "What is it with you and your Spanish speaking?" Carly asked…. well more like said. "I.. don't know" I really didn't know why I always spoke Spanish. Carly and I were on our way to the bus stop when a bright blue convertible zoomed past us, I saw the person in the car stop at Dunkin Donuts but then she left and was out of site. Soon the bus was here and we were on our way to school.

When I stepped off the bus I saw the same bright blue convertible pull into the school parking lot. At first I thought it was a teacher but when I saw what the girl was wearing I knew it was a student. This chic was smokin' hot! I decided to follow her I saw her turn into the office and when I was going into the office (once again to follow this girl) she came out and I bumped into her. She dropped her papers on the ground so picked them up and I was about to apologize when I heard her stutter to say "I-I'm so s-sorry". Me being the gentlemen and all said "It's fine" she (finally) took her schedule. But as I was walking away I heard ask if I can help her find her classes. She gave me back the paper I looked it over to see what classes I know to find. I was _about _to give it back when I looked at the name there in bold letters spelled 'Samantha Puckett'. I then looked up at her and stuttered to say her name "S-Sam?" I said more as a question than a statement. Her reply was way too cheerful. "You probably don't remember me…. I'm Freddie." I said trying to jog her memory. "OOOOhhhhh I thought you looked familiar" she said stretching the oh. Carly is going to be thrilled that Sam is back.

* * *

Sam's P.O.V.

Even though Freddie was supposed to be showing me my classes' turns out I was in front of him. As I was walking I felt his eyes burning into the back of my head. I turned my head to see what he was doing but he just kept looking me up and down. "Stop watching me." I told him a little annoyed. "Sorry" he apologized. An awkward silence passed over then he asked me a question that I knew he would ask sooner or later. This question was "What happened" he said gesturing to my new get up. "Can a girl not look nice for her first day of freshmen year?" I said/asked innocently. "No this isn't nice that is nice." he said pointing to a girl in flats and an appropriate school girl outfit. "You on the other hand have every guy's attention you walk past" he said pointing to all the boys gawking at me. "Well... what can I say I do look gorgeous, don't you think?" I questioned him, at the time I was putting him on the spot. "Uh… well …. wait a second, that is not the point!" he exclaimed. "The point is what the hell happened to the tomboy girl I knew 4 years ago" he continued. " Oh she's so gone, this is the new her" I told him with a cute smirk on my face.

* * *

**Super sorry it took me this long to update but if i get 2 or 3 more reviews i promise to update faster**


End file.
